Central Park (Sesame Street)
Central Park '''is a 050YAT’s remake spoof of Sesame Street. Remember for the first time in Season 1 (1969 - 1970) through Season 50 (2019 - 2020) on November 22, 2019 Cast '''Muppets * Elmo - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies; 2018) * Big Bird - Flik (A Bug’s Life; 1998) * Grover - Toad (Super Mario Bros.; 1985) * Kermit the Frog - Mario (Donkey Kong.; 1981) * Bert - Waluigi (Mario Tennis 64; 1999) * Ernie - Wario (Super Mario Land 2; 1993) * Cookie Monster - Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog; 1991) * Oscar the Grouch - Anger (Inside Out; 2015) * Roosevelt Franklin - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Linda Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * Little Bird - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie; 2007) * Granny Bird - Princess Atta (A Bug’s Life; 1998) * Guy Smiley - Smiler (The Emoji Movie; 2017) * Herry Monster - Sam the Eagle (The Muppet Show; 1976-1981) * Count Von Count - Count Dracula (Hotel Transylvania; 2012) * Biff - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.; 2002) * Sully - Luigi (Mario Bros.; 1983) * Barkley - Pluto (Disney; 1930) * Two-Headed Monster - Anna and Elsa (Frozen; 2013) * Telly Monster - Fear (Inside Out; 2015) * Forgetful Jones - Woody (Toy Story; 1995) * Snuffleupagus - Heimlich (A Bug’s Life; 1998) * Grundgetta - Disgust (Inside Out; 2015) * Slimey the Worm - Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * Fluffy - Edmond Elephant (Peppa Pig; 2003) * Horatio the Elephant - Manny (Ice Age; 2001) * Hoots the Owl - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog; 2009) * Dr. Noble Price - Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. (The Biography of Martin Luther King Jr.; 1929-1968) * Preston Rabbit - Bungo (Jungle Junction; 2009-2012) * Roxie Marie - Uma (Descendants 2; 2017) * Prairie Dawn - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.; 1985) * Zoe - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Land; 1989) * Julia - Joy (Inside Out; 2015) * Gladys the Cow - Sadness (Inside Out; 2015) * Benny Rabbit - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants; 1999) * Rosita - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor; 2016) * Baby Bear - Baby Fozzie (Muppet Babies; 2018) * Humphrey and Ingrid - Bill and Jill Andersen (Inside Out; 2015) * Baby Nastasha - Baby Piggy (Muppet Babies; 2018) * Abby Cadabby - Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy; 2007) * Murray Monster - Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog; 1991) * Ovejita - Bo Peep (Toy Story; 1995) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King; 1994) * Honkers - Birdos (Super Mario Bros. 2; 1989) * Dinger - Toadsworth (Super Mario Sunshine; 2001) * Yip Yip Martians - Gonzo (The Muppet Show; 1976-1981) * Anything Muppets - Toads (Super Mario Bros.; 1985) Humans * Mr. Hooper - Geri (Geri’s Game; 1998) * Gordon - Prince Naveen (The Princess and the Frog; 2009) * Susan - Princess Tiana (The Princess and the Frog; 2009) * Bob - Bob Parr (The Incredibles; 2004) * Luis - Eric (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Maria - Ariel (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * David - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) * Linda - Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Miles - James (Sofia the First; 2012-2018) * Olivia - Princess Moana (Moana; 2016) * Gina - Merida (Brave; 2012) * Gabi - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea; 1999) Gallery Baby Kermit the Frog revival.jpeg|Baby Kermit as Elmo Hi there, it’s me, Flik.png|Flik as Big Bird Toad Artwork - Super Mario 3D Land.png|Toad as Grover Mario.png|Mario as Kermit the Frog Wah Waluigi.png|Waluigi as Bert Wario-0.png|Wario as Ernie Doctor Eggman.png|Doctor EggMan as Cookie Monster ANGER Fullbody Render.png|Anger as Oscar the Grouch Disney Infinity Season 1 Phineas Flynn.png|Phineas Flynn as Roosevelt Franklin Miss Flynn-Fletcher.png|Linda Fletcher as Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother Barry B Benson-0.png|Barry B. Benson as Little Bird Atta as a princess (formerly).png|Princess Atta as Granny Bird Smiler the Emoji.png|Smiler as Guy Smiley Samuel Eagle.png|Sam the Eagle as Herry Monster Count Dracula.png|Count Dracula as Count Von Count Mike Wazowski 2002.png|Mike Wazowski as Biff Luigi.png|Luigi as Sully Pluto.png|Pluto as Barkley ElsaPose.png|Elsa Anna Render2.png|and Anna as Two-Headed Monster Fear scared the kitties.jpeg|Fear as Telly Monster Woody sweet of joy.jpeg|Woody as Forgetful Jones Heimlich.png|Heimlich as Snuffleupagus Disgust beauty.jpeg|Disgust as Grundgetta Edmond Elephant.png|Edmond Elephant as Fluffy Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Horatio the Elephant Lewis the Alligator.png|Louis the Alligator as Hoots the Owl Dr. Martin Luther King Junior|Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. as Dr. Nobel Price Bungo.png|Bungo as Preston Rabbit Uma Cotillion Dress.jpeg|Uma as Roxie Marie Princess Toadstool Peach-0.png|Princess Peach as Prairie Dawn Princess Daisy Cliche.png|Princess Daisy as Zoe Toadette smile.png|Toadette as Betty Lou Joy.png|Joy as Julia Sadness-0.png|Sadness as Gladys the Cow SpongeBob Season 1.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Benny Rabbit Princess Elena.png|Elena as Rosita Baby Fozzie 2018.jpeg|Baby Fozzie as Baby Bear Bill Andersen.png|Bill Andersen as Humphrey Jill Andersen.jpeg|Jill Andersen as Ingrid Baby “Peggy” Piggy 2018.jpeg|Baby Piggy as Baby Nastasha Rosalina (AKA Rosetta).png|Rosalina as Abby Cadabby 89DE052A-1C0B-4CB6-B559-11F4FB29C996.png|Sonic the Hedgehog as Murray Monster Bo Peep.png|Bo Peep as Ovejita Simba (TLK).png|Simba as Chicago the Lion IMG 0814.png|Birdo as a Honker Toadsworth.png|Toadsworth as Dinger Gonzo the Great in The Muppet Show Series 3 (1979).jpeg|Gonzo as a Yip Yip Martian BFEAFC78-F5AE-4917-BF9C-C5007B25B8D6.png|Various Toads as Anything Muppets Geri wondering about the year of 2001.jpeg|Geri the Cleaner as Mr. Hooper Prince Naveen.png|Prince Naveen as Gordon Tiana.png|Princess Tiana as Susan Super Bob Parr.png|Bob Parr as Bob Eric.png|Eric as Luis Ariel the Mermaid.png|Ariel as Maria Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin as David Belle.png|Belle as Linda James Sofia the First is Ryder.jpeg|James as Miles Moana.png|Moana as Olivia Merida.png|Merida as Gina Melody.jpeg|Melody as Gabi Seasons * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 1 (1969-1970) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 2 (1970-1971) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 3 (1971-1972) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 4 (1972-1973) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 5 (1973-1974) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 6 (1974-1975) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 7 (1975-1976) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 8 (1976-1977) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 9 (1977-1978) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 10 (1978-1979) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 11 (1979-1980) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 12 (1980-1981) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 13 (1981-1982) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 14 (1982-1983) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 15 (1983-1984) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 16 (1984-1985) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 17 (1985-1986) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 18 (1986-1987) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 19 (1987-1988) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 20 (1988-1989) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 21 (1989-1990) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 22 (1990-1991) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 23 (1991-1992) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 24 (1992-1993) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 25 (1993-1994) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 26 (1994-1995) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 27 (1995-1996) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 28 (1996-1997) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 29 (1997-1998) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 30 (1998-1999) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 31 (2000) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 32 (2001) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 33 (2002) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 34 (2003) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 35 (2004) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 36 (2005) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 37 (2006) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 38 (2007) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 39 (2008) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 40 (2009-2010) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 41 (2010) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 42 (2011-2012) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 43 (2012-2013) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 44 (2013-2014) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 45 (2014-2015) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 46 (2016) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 47 (2017) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 48 (2017-2018) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 49 (2018-2019) * Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 50 (2019-2020) Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Workshop Category:PBS Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:NET Category:HBO Category:050YAT Category:CTW-related spoofs